galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wrench
Wrench appeared in 2015 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Charge. Wrench was one of the main villains of Power Rangers Dino Charge, alongside Snide, Lord Arcanon and Sledge, he was also one of the four main subordinates serving Sledge. Later, Wrench came to serve under Snide and Heckyl, also as one of their main attendants. During Heckyl and Snide's leadership, Wrench took a more active role as general. Nevertheless, that all changed once Lord Arcanon took over, installing Doomwing and Singe in place of the original elites. His position as general was given back to him once Sledge was reunited to him and his comrades. In "Here Comes Heximas" Wrench tried to escape in an escape pod when Sledge's Ship was heading towards the sun, in "End of Extinction", but Heximas took his place. He along with his master and Poisandra survived the black hole which flung them into main Power Rangers reality and then later on became the final villain along with Sledge and Poisandra for Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel. Sixty five million years ago, Wrench was seen, along with the Vivix, trying to fix the laser cannon of Sledge's ship. It was powered with ten billion gigavolts, for which it would have had blown up the entire ship if Wrench was not careful, until Sledge came along, pushed Wrench aside, and then reattached the cables with his own bare hands, despite the extremely high voltage. Wrench was then seen along with Sledge, Poisandra, Fury, and the Vivix, when the Keeper had tricked Fury into grabbing a bomb instead of the Energems, thus causing the ship and its crew to drift away to deep space, except for Fury, who was accidentally ejected to Earth shortly before it, losing its large cargo of asteroids, causing the Cretaceous-Paleogene Extinction, and wiping out 80% of all life on Earth at the time, most namely the dinosaurs. He, along with his cohorts, remotely monitors and witnesses the many onslaughts and the eventual fall of Iceage upon the rejoining of his allies and the return of his master to Earth, sixty five million years after Keeper sent all of them to deep space, except for Fury, who was stuck on Earth during the time. He battles the Power Rangers Dino Charge and easily defeats Riley and Chase single handedly with ease, meets up with Fury and Sledge to discuss their next plan and, despite his personal aid during the next battle, the outlaw Scrapper is destroyed and the Dino Steel mode provides the Rangers enough of a boost in strength to challenge his might and Wrench retreats. Immediately after Slammer is sent down to Earth to battle the Power Rangers Dino Charge, Wrench presents his comrades, specially his fellow, Poisandra, with his creation, Curio, given life per Sledge's command as both an early wedding gift and a convenient distraction so he, Fury and Sledge can concentrate on acquiring the Energems. After almost taking Spellbinder to solitary under his master's bidding, with the aid of Fury, he and Curio are sent to accompany and aid him against the Rangers but to no avail as his spell is broken and he is destroyed. However, he saves the amulet left behind in the wake of his demise, after Sledge realizes there is still magic within it and instructs him to save it. After Cavity's toothbreaking defeat, Poisandra and Curio ask Wrench to help them find the whereabouts of the Power Rangers Dino Charge, as well as their search, succeeding at locating the Ankylo Zord, but not participating any further, leaving the happy-go-lucky duo to the deal with their enemies alongside Stingrage. During the next assault, Wrench is once again called into service by Poisandra and goes to find the Gold Energem along with her and Curio while Duplicon distracts the Rangers. Thanks to his mechanical genius, he is able to deduce the information provided by the E-Tracer once more and manages to make it work properly after some time. However, before they can depart to search for it, they are ambushed by Fury, who steals the machine, only to have it destroyed by the Rangers. Wrench and his comrades then stand in shock as Fury cleverly takes notice of the Ptera Charger and takes it with him for later use. Wrench then analyzes the Ptera Charger and discovers it has run out of energy. After losing yet another chess match to Puzzler, the players are both forced to help Fury in his plan to reverse the banishment that has been just bestowed upon him by Sledge. Though Puzzler is destroyed, Wrench is successful in recharging the Ptera Charger and Fury is able to summon the Ptera Zord, which proves to be his ticket back into his master's favor, much to Poisandra's contempt. Wrench once again aids Fury in charging the Ptera Charger, but the energy flow is blocked by the odd entity protruding from Fury's chest and results in the Charger being less than half full. Fury claims he will find a way to destroy the Rangers without his help, acknowledging Wrench can no longer assist him in the matter, thus causing his search for the Gold Energem, mostly thanks to Poisandra and Curio happening to watch the TV show which presents it, a ruse for the Rangers' plan to lure Fury in and retrieve the Ptera Zord, during which Fury barely survives and escapes only due to the assistance of his henchmen after the spirit trapped within him tries to break free once more. Wrench then participates on the onslaught involving the retrieve of the Gold Energem from Prince Phillip III, but is caught by surprise when Ivan manages to free himself from Fury and overpower him, Curio, Poisandra, the Vivix and the Spikeballs, forcing Sledge's army to retreat. He then creates a powerful bomb and is tasked to program it to detonate on Amber Beach. For that, Sledge has Smokescreen to go with him and give him cover. However, their clumsiness cause the perfect plan to go awry. Wrench takes the opportunity to blast back into the ship, leaving Smokescreen to deal with the Rangers on his own. Though he holds his own, he thinks aloud and reveals the plot to the heroes, who race to find and disarm the bomb. He instructs his master to enlarge the bomb so it cannot be moved. Unbeknownst to the gloating villains, Tyler and Ivan defeat the outlaw and blast the ship with their own bomb, barely missing it, but still causing massive damage. With a comic tone of chivalry from Sledge to Poisandra, she and Curio watch as their master curses Wrench for the failure. Wrench then auxiliates Gold Digger in fighting off the Rangers in the next assault, initially with the presence of Curio and Poisandra as well. However, the recently mastered Armor X enables Chase to break through the defenses of both general and outlaw and rescue his peers. After sending Wrench flying, the Dino Charge Rangers defeat Gold Digger by plowing through him. Once enlarged, he is fell by the Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation. For his failure, Wrench is threatened by Sledge to go into solitary if he fails again, to which he cowers away, much to Poisandra and Sledge's dark humorous laughter. Wrench then creates the reanimator and calibrates it properly to restore Duplicon back to life, much to Sledge's liking, since he can now recover the bounty on the outlaw's head. Although Sledge initially plans to cage Duplicon, he changes his mind when hatching a plan to regain the Energems through him and Memorella through infiltration by the combining of the outlaws' abilities. The plan, however, is a failure, and, with Memorella uncovered and destroyed by Ivan twice, the surviving Duplicon is sentenced to the worst cell in the ship for abandoning his post alongside Curio at guarding the captive Koda in order to trick or treat. Ever resourceful, Wrench participates in a plan forged by Fury and reprograms Prince Phillip's personal robotic assistant, G-BO, into a killing machine, specifically designed to target and destroy anything Fury orders it to. However, the ensuing attack causes the Graphite Energem to bond with Phillip and G-BO is destroyed by him while the Vivizords are dispatched by the Pachy Zord, leaving the villains with one more Ranger to deal with. Wrench then releases Shearfear in order for him to make up for his blunder of cutting Poisandra and Curio's friendship bond, scolding him alongside Sledge. He then assists the outlaw by repairing and fixing his sword after it is broken in the first battle due to Koda's unbreakable ties and subsequently assigned alongside Curio to make sure he succeeds. After Shearfear is destroyed and the happy-go-lucky duet of the ship is restored, Wrench is about to face destruction when he is said by Fury's timely arrival, to which Sledge attends due to the location of the Purple Energem. Wrench then complies to Sledge's request to revive Iceage and Stingrage to aid Meteor after the new outlaw proves unable to accomplish the job on his own, with Sledge even saying he cannot rely on a new monster for the job at this point. Despite the ensuing failure and defeat of the three monsters, the Reanimator is kept for later use and proves one of the villains' most valuable tools. Wrench then resurrects Meteor himself so he can destroy the Plesio Zord, with Sledge having Fury to tag along to ensure his success, with Wrench becoming wondered once more at his creation, since it is the second time it works with no problem. After the plot to destroy the Zord with Doctor Runga's aid fails, Meteor is destroyed in an outer space showdown with the Plesio Charge Megazord and Sledge storms off his throne to deal with the Dino Charge Rangers himself. The ship is sent to an uproar when Sledge decides to use Heckyl on his next attack, following Wish Star's escape from Fury, causing Wrench, Fury and all prisoners on the ship into panic. Despite their fright and objection, Sledge releases Heckyl and sics him on the Dino Charge Rangers. When Heckyl fails and Wish Star is destroyed, with Fury successfully retrieving the Purple Energem, Wrench inserts it into Sledge's blaster and it is tested immediately against Heckyl, with great effect, overpowering him and throwing him back into solitary confinement, praising Wrench for his work and plotting their next move against the Dino Charge Rangers, curious as to how his enemies will fare against one of their own weapons. Wrench, alongside Curio and Poisandra, then lead the attack against Santa Claus, during which they take his computer, and try to extract the intel needed to learn the location of the base of the Rangers, during which Sledge makes a brief cameo by echoing Santa's renowned Christmas chant, ordering the Vivix to fire the Magna Beam at the Mecha they brought along to handle their enemies, but to no effect. Wrench, along with Curio, then bare witness to the discussion between Sledge and Poisandra. After the dust settles, he once more sets up the Energem-empowered blaster against the Rangers. Though Sledge fails to conquer victory in a definitive way, he is successful in retrieving the Red Energem and asks Wrench to modify the Magna Beam into a laser cannon, unaware that Kendall snuck aboard the ship and stole the Purple Energem until she destroys the alarm console of the ship during the Plesio Zord's approach. Risking her life to save Keeper, she is endowed with the Energem's energy and chosen as the Purple Dino Charge Ranger. As Tyler recovers his Energem and critically damages the ship before escaping, Wrench, along with Sledge, Poisandra, Curio and Fury, panic as their ship crashes and explodes, engulfed in fire. After Greenzilla is destroyed by the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation and the heroes breathe a sigh of relief by returning to their normal lives, Snide escapes his imprisonment and omens a new threat to Earth. Wrench survived the crash alongside Curio, Poisandra and Fury, but their freedom would not last long. Weeks following the crash, Snide emerged and ridded himself of one of the Spikeballs after declaring his allegiance to their former master. While Heckyl explained his plans to the freed outlaws, the four generals had a small conversation, in which Wrench stated that, while the Reanimator still worked, there was no piece of Sledge left to use it as a base for revival. As they talked and watched, the insidious new boss cemented the chaos to come further by blasting an outlaw that attempted to escape him into nothingness, as he considered anyone who left a traitor, turning the air of freedom, with even food brought forth, into one of terror, as he cautioned all present that would be the fate of anyone who did not pledged their undying allegiance to him, thus enslaving all of the other outlaws, and, from this point on, all who stayed on the fallen ship were puppets to the whims of the new two villains now in charge. Wrench uses his expertise to put Heckyl's next plan in motion by extracting Stingrage's venom and having it modified into being dissolved in water, causing amnesia to whoever drinks it, until Snide changes the plan, having the outlaw to attack the Rangers. Despite the efficiency of the plan, Kendall manages to neutralize the venom as the others defeat Stingrage through the new Dino Super Drive mode, preventing the venom from becoming more concentrated. He presumably lost his memory along with the other villains when he accidentally drank his experiment due to Curio's bumbling, which culminated in the prevention of Heckyl's total victory. Wrench is seen on Sledge's Ship. Wrench then escorts Snide beside Fury as they meet Singe. He is curious as to how he knows about the Energems. Though Fury objects to Singe, Snide decides to give him a chance at defeating the Rangers, even stating they may be about to meet their match. After the failure of the first assault, Wrench hands Singe a picture of Kaylee and Chase, only for Fury to push him aside and tell him not to call him master after he takes it. Heckyl questions Singe about the whereabouts of the Energems. He merely responds by enacting his next plan, under Heckyl's menace he will have no tomorrow if he does not bring him an Energem. Wrench then accompanies Singe into the attack, but is overwhelmed by the Rangers and retreats after Singe is enlarged by the Magna Beam. Poisandra mocks Fury by comparing him with Singe's performance against the Rangers, instilling Fury to reverse the magnification. Afterwards, Fury and Singe have a brief talk within Fury's cell, which is now Singe's, as he tells him to watch his step. Wrench aids Game Face in overseeing the training of the Vivix and Spikeballs alongside Fury, saying they are supposed to be dribbling rather than drooling. Game Face formulates a plan so good Wrench commends him, exchanging arm shakes. However, Wrench seems confident that the Doom Squad will deal with the Rangers. After Fury states they hit a slam dunk, the generals get out of the battlefield, leaving the monster and his team to fend for themselves. Unaided, they are destroyed when the heroes reunite and fight once more at full strength, with Ivan disposing of the Vivix and the new Dino Victory Charger finishing Game Face off. As they are enlarged, the Ranger summon their Megazords and beat the Doom Squad before delivering a crippling blow to Game Face, which is done in by the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation's Galactic Blast. Though serving mostly as an overseer and spectator to Fury's plan of using the chimeric Spell Digger against the Rangers, Wrench eventually plays a role in the scheme. As his part to the plot, he takes it upon himself to convert the outlaw's magic pendant into a magic portal to entrap the heroes within and proposes this contribution to Heckyl as a possible solution to defeat them after the initial attack fails, as well as advising Spell Digger to give his all in this attack. When the intimidated monster states he must remain on Heckyl's good side, Wrench reminds him he has no good side. Nonetheless, the effort is ultimately to no avail, as Spell Digger is overpowered and destroyed after his main weapon is disposed of. Wrench and Heckyl mock Halfbake when he says that he can destroy the Rangers instead being a cook. Angered by theirs mockeries, Halfbake tries to go on Earth discretly but Wrench surprises him. Halfbake electrocutes him rendered inconscious and go fighting the Rangers. Later, Wrench awakens and wants, in a first time, to take his revenge against Halfbake but allies with him when the Rangers arrive. Halfbake confronts Tyler while Wrench fights and defeats the other Rangers, but then overloads and explode. He calls the Vivix to finish the Rangers off while he retreats to the Ship and recover. Chase purchases him but Wrench succeeds to escape. Later, he sends the Magna Beam on Halfbake only to he is destroyed once again by the Rangers. Wrench accompanied the other Generals to defend Hookbeard as he was attempting to destroy the newly discovered and dormant Titano Zord. Following the Zords awakening, Poisandra told him that they should get out of there. Wrench and Poisandra accompanied Beauticruel as she used her makeup on the Rangers to weaken them. They retreat while Vivix with the Rangers's powers and Spikeballs fight Koda, Riley and Ivan. Wrench covers Poisandra and Beauticruel, fighting Tyler and Chase. He is defeated, but succeeds to escape. Snide prepares to destroy him with Poisandra when he learns that the plan has changed, but Heckyl intervenes, saying that no matter that Beauticruel takes the Red or Black Energem but she will destroy her boyfriend. Later, Wrench and Poisandra fight the Rangers with Beauticruel and Vivix, but they are forced to retreat. After the plan failed, and Beauticruel's death, Poisandra and Wrench were punished by an angry Heckyl, who used the makeup to switch their heads. Wrench is seen again on Sledge's Ship. Wrench shows to Heckyl his secret project: Fortress. The Monster Megazord knowing all Rangers's Megazords, to destroy them once and for all. He accompanies Heckyl, Fury and Fortress confronting Lord Arcanon and his two Generals : Singe and Doomwing when they arrive on Earth. He confirms to Heckyl that Sledge worked for a monster named Arcanon, the only monster who was afraid of. After Fortress's destruction, Wrench and Fury fled. Later, Wrench and the others watched as Heckyl was thrown back into solitary by the newly arrived Lord Arcanon and his Generals, Singe and Doomwing. With Arcanon and Doomwing, Wrench spies the Rangers for a short time thanks to a mic, but they used it for a trap before to destroy it. Doomwing orders to Wrench to resurrect many monsters (Iceage, Scrapper, Slammer, Puzzler, Stingrage, Duplicon, Bones, Gold Digger, Shearfear, Meteor, Ninja, and Hunter) to occupy the Rangers while he fights Zenowing, but the plan failed because all of the monsters are destroyed by the Rangers and Doomwing is killed by Zenowing become the Silver Ranger. Wrench resurrects Game Face and Nightmare to help Professor Strickler defeating the Rangers and take theirs Energems, but they are finally destroyed by the Rangers. Later, he finds the device used by the Rangers to separate Doomwing and Zenowing and uses it with success to separate Heckyl and Snide. Wrench warns Snide that Heckyl has escaped. After Snide destroys the two Spikeballs charged to monitor Heckyl, Wrench proposes to go after him but Snide refuses treating him of bucket of bolts. When Snide speaks of Arcanon's plan to destroy the Rangers, Wrench asks that it is, Snide says simply music before laughing. Wrench is present when Arcanon banishes Snide, for having failed to stop Heckyl escaping, and when he prepares his new plan with his two new monsters Conductro and Screech. Wrench is then present with the others Generals as Sledge returned and, with his new partner Snide, used the power of the Dark Energem to destroy Arcanon, Singe, Conductro and Screech. Wrench is happy to be rid of Arcanon and his crew. Wrench is with the others Generals as well as Sledge and Snide when they returned to the Ship, then when Poisandra is furious that Sledge had fake his death. Sledge asks Wrench to get the Ship flying again, he answers that they are using the remaining energy to shielded themselves from the Rangers. Later, he is seen about to place the Dark Energem in the engines, but Sledge who does not have time to wait, places it himself. When Sledge tells him to return him the Dark Energem once the reloaded engines, Wrench says that he can count on him. He sends Fury warning Sledge that the engines are almost reloaded. After Badussa's death and that the Ship was completely repaired, Wrench returns the Dark Energem to Sledge and accompanies him with Snide on the Ship's bridge to admire the destruction of the Earth. Wrench is present at Sledge and Poisandra's wedding who is interrupted by a dungeon rat who causes the panic in the crowd. When Fury warns Sledge that the Rangers have destroyed the Greenzilla of Tokyo and that the Egg of Amber Beach is missing, Sledge chooses Snide to investigate and charges Wrench to locate it. Snide suggests to send Wrench because nobody cares if he doesn't return, hearding that Wrench is happy to help but Sledge answers that he needs a trustworthy person, says good luck to Snide and leaves. Wrench goes after Sledge, surprised of not to be trustworthy. After the five Greenzillas were been destroyed, Wrench locates the missing Egg in Dino Museum and warns Snide. When Snide calls for the Magna Beam, Wrench asks to Sledge if he can fire him, Sledge refuses and answers of let the Rangers destroy him, shocking Wrench, claiming that he was meaningless in his backup plan. After Snide's death, Wrench marries Sledge and Poisandra. Seeing that Fury who has been discovered, is gone alone at the Ranger's base leaving Vivix and Spikeballs to fight them, Wrench believes that Fury has spoiled Sledge's plan and warns his master. But Sledge reveals him that the Eggs has hidden around the world do not only serve to make Greenzillas but also serve as anchors points for the Electro Net and he orders to Wrench to load it to destroy the Earth and to get back the Energems. After Sledge has said to the Rangers that he sold their planet to the scrapyards of Kamen 5, he asks the full power and Wrench obeys then the Ship yanks Earth out of orbit. Wrench was on the bridge of Sledge's ship with Sledge, Poisandra and Fury as they were towing the Earth, when the Rangers destroyed the Dark Energem, causing a black hole that sucked up the ship and the Earth. When the Rangers used their Energems to travel back in time to the day Keeper crashed on Earth, him and Poisandra stayed behind on the ship while Sledge and Fury went down to steal the Energems. After Fury was destroyed by the bomb that originally damaged Sledge's ship, Sledge called for the Magnabeam on himself, and him and Poisandra were ambushed by the other Rangers and the reformed Heckyl, who snuck aboard the ship, and fought them. But Poisandra is locked in a cell and Wrench is defeated by James as the ship was on a collision course with the Sun with Sledge towed behind them. However Wrench tried to escape in an escape pod but Heximas took his place and Wrench is killed when Sledge's Ship was heading towards the Sun. Wrench appeared alongside Sledge and Poisandra at some point in Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel from the wormhole that swallowed them. He helps Sledge to take over the Warrior Dome, before being blown-up, alongside Sledge and Poisandra, by a bomb, sent by the Rangers. Wrench is a competent general whose passion lies in science. His versatility in science most likely won him Sledge's favor as the ship's primary mechanic and laboratory worker. Though not as passionate in battle, his fierceness is comparable to that of a machine. Most likely, he is literally a machine himself, given his exterior. When it comes to dealing with people, he'd choose his feelings however he'd like in a comparable fashion to Heckyl. However, between Heckyl and Wrench, the latter would retain his sanity. Something they do share in manipulating their own feelings is how they're prone to coming out as immature under certain situations. As one example, putting up a fearful impression during an introduction to another force, which could make the leader look horrible. Powers and Abilities Wrench is stronger than Poisandra and Curio, though not quite as mighty as Fury, Doomwing or Singe. He also has less power than Snide, Sledge, Lord Arcanon and Heckyl. * Super Strength: As one of the main villains of both seasons of Dino Charge and one of the last antagonists of Ninja Steel, he was one of the stronger villains. He could catch and throw aside Tyler's Dino Morpher Blast with ease. Whilst assisting Spellbinder, Wrench was easily able to restrain an unmorphed RIley by just one arm and a kick to Koda who was behind him knocked down the unmorphed Ranger. He was then able to grab and throw down the Green Ranger. * Durability: As a robotic villain, he can obviously take some strong hits. Being punched by Sledge himself just made him stumble back, He was able to catch and throw aside Tyler's Dino Morpher Blast (aimed at Scrapper) with no trouble. However, it was rather painful. Whilst fighting for Spellbinder, and after throwing down Riley, being kicked into a bunch of crates by Koda did no significant damage to him. Being jabbed by RIley's Raptor Claw had no visible effect and he was able to block Koda's Stego Shield Punch with his ax and only skid backwards. Taking a full on energized Raptor Slash from RIley's Dino Sabre was not a problem for Wrench. * Crying: '''Wrench can eject water from his eyes in a way that is similar to crying, as shown when throwing that Dino Morpher Blast hurt him. * '''Master Fighter: '''Despite being mainly a mechanic at Sledge's warship, Wrench is a formidable warrior, more than capable enough to cut his foes down to size with his ax, effortlessly overpowering and defeating the Power Rangers Dino Charge in their normal forms and outmatching them at every turn, even when his enemies are enhanced. * '''Genius Mechanic: While he is not a great fighter, Wrench is one of the greatest technicians in the franchise. He was (presumably) the one that invented the Magna Beam and was shown to be able to repair the heavily damaged lasers of Sledge's ship. Arsenals * Ax: Wrench's primary weapon is an ax which aids him in combat. It was able to easily block Koda's Stego Shield Punch without damage. See Also * Sorrowful Knight Aigaron Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Characters Portrayed by Estevez Gillespie Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Power Rangers Universe